The present invention relates to a marine propeller mounting device.
Marine propeller mounting devices are subject to considerable stresses and strains due to abrupt transitions of the propeller drive shaft from rest to high rotary velocities, high rotary velocities to rest, from one speed to another, and from one direction of rotation to the opposite direction of rotation in normal operation. These stresses and strains lead to breakdowns and serious failure of equipment, entailing very great maintenance and repair costs.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a marine propeller mounting device with considerably reduced stresses and strains on the component parts thereof.
An object of the invention is to provide a marine propeller mounting device which prevents loss of the propeller from the drive shaft.
Another object of the invention is to provide a marine propeller mounting device requiring considerably less maintenance and repair than known marine propeller mounting devices.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a marine propeller mounting device of sturdy, reliable structure, which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably for a long time.